conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Constructed Mythology:Clabra/Ideas
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Current unused ideas for Clabra are as follows. Add more ideas =Dates= Here are the suggestions in-chat by date suggested. 11/04/08 *there's a big Empire on a continent to the West, whom decides to expand, and comes across another continent populated by hundreds of small city states, constantly quarreling, and also some sort of desert people yet to be described. *the city states have been fighting for years, and so when the Empire invades, war, becomes utter Chaos. *And so several cities fall, establishing a beachhead for the Empire, to further invade the Kingdom's Lands. *At this time, when the Empire is about to unleash a new onslaught, the desert people from wherever come and intervene, thus defending the cities, in an attempt to save their own (censored)in case the Empire takes over and they are subsiquently conquered. Quoted almost directly from Flamefang, with a couple changes to make it a bit easier to read. Story created by named user. Other ideas discussed: *This almost immediately led to us thinking about a three-pronged war (like the one in Malicha), and we soon got off-track with a lot of other ideas. *Beforehand, we had discussed the roles of the current (as of this chat) contributors, Flamefang, DJ 1337 Man, and Glaenia, and what they would do. **Flamefang will work on the history and the Empire-type people. **Glaenia will work on the desert tribe(s) and barbarians. **DJ 1337 Man will work on the city-states and small countries that are at war with each other beforehand. - *(Guys, if you want to input anything here, just do so, so that we can get everything covered from this chat. DJ 1337 Man 05:22, 4 November 2008 (UTC)) ---- =The Ishanaeil Empire:= "The Empire" Pronounced: Ish-an-ayl Culture: A large mix (Large area) though mainly consisting of an Ilkhanate like civilization, with a touch of Byzantium. Not much more is known at this time. Government: Ruled by an all powerful "Ishan"(Emperor) and a group of rich magistrates, the Imperial Government is simple, but effective: If you have money, you have power. Military: Evidently strong. consists of a mix of heavy Cavalry, light Cavalry and light infantry supported by archers. Basic History: The Ishanaeil Empire began as a small city state. Born from the Ashes of The Entilaein Empire, the birth nation of Ishanae, Raneid, was a rapidly rising power in the power vacuum left by its predecessor. About half way into its rise as a major continental power, its people rose in anger over taxes and governmental instability. Thus a man by the name of Ishan claimed the right over the collapsing government and once again brought stability and order to the land. Despite this, Raneid's rivals were gaining strength and poised to strike. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Raenid and in an amazing flutter of tactics and demonstration of military superiority, the other nations were battered aside, like flies on a swatter. Over a period of 4 years, Raenid would conquer the rest of the known continent, and become an Empire. Eventually, after centuries passed, the original name was forgotten, and only the man that brought greatness to the land would be remembered, and the name was changed to "Ishanaeil". About a decade ago, this empire (Like its predecessor) would send a fleet of ships to explore the eastern sea, and find the land that was once theirs. (Aka. "The Great reclaiming") Flamefang 05:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC)Flamefang — I'd like to help out, and i'd help to flesh out parts of the story for you guys if you want the help. Pmkava 01:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) =Va'ahk= "It is us who have wandered this desert since the begining of time. We have made cities from mud-brick... we have erected great temples! Now... now these barbarians come and beg for us to free them. Well, their price was 'earth and water.' We merely collect earth and water from them... yet they resist. The Empire will not be the only ones who will have thier fun with this race of men." -Chief Surrimon History Originating from the sands the Va'ahk have brought with their camel caravans and phalanxes absolute horror. In an earlier time everything they set their eyes upon had become theirs. Legions were mustered and armies fought bravely, yet it seemed no one could stop this titan from the wastelands. This was fourty years ago. Their old king died, and now the tribes remain divided. Battling and bickering does not cease until an outside force acts upon them. However they trace back their mysterious origins far beyond the time of the great chief Surrimon. It was his age that killed the man, and left with not one heir all went to hell. The Va'ahk tribes date back to the dawn of time so the shamans and priests say, back when the sun god was calm and the lands did not burn. It was the Va'ahk that had been his favorite children, and they crawled from the corpse of a great demon as blood that fertilized the soil and gave birth to a tree that grew the first men. As the favorite from the tree picked the Va'ahk tribes were given paradise, while the others would squabble and slay for land the Va'ahk lived in peace harding horses and camels. All of that changed when the sun god grew furious and set the paradise into an inferno. From there the tribes split off and found oasis' to survive on as ancestrial grounds. These nomadic men would return to their sacred oasis every holy day. From this point on the tribes would fight and conquer oasis' to show power. Never once did they stand united until Surrimon the magnificant. Government Each tribe is ruled by a chief of the clan, and he acts as the father to all of his clansmen. There is no election only heirs and heir apparents. When a chief fails to do his job he will often burry himself alive in the sand near a mound of scorpions and snakes, or be killed by angry tribesmen. When there is no heir then generally a tribe will dissolve into an anarchy that ends up slaying its self or appointing a new chief through violence not unlike a despot. Below the chiefs and heirs are the priests who demand bloody and cruel sacrifice. Below the priests are the generals and military men who boss the farmers and commoners around. Military The majority of the military build is location specific. In the west there are the stereotypical light infantry who are armed with a scimitar, a spear, and a shield backed with spear-toteing cataphracts. However there is a great variety. In the east and north horse archery is popular and widely used. In the south east there is a brand of assassins that deal pre-war casulties before unleashing a horde of peasants. The north east the savage "wild men" who go naked in battle and paint themselves with designs. The majority of the south is filled with silk-clad raiders who take whatever they can get. The south east churls out spear-throwers, tomahawk throwers, and hook-swordsmen all mounted or dismounted. These, however, are the stereotypical forces of the locations, as each oasis tribe holds to their own unique military. =Clabric art= There is made much art in Clabra, especially literature and music. The literature also began being actually stories that were made to rhyme (using inverted rhyme so that a tree rhymes with true). and told. Some poems later became songs. This means that it is possible to study the history of the country by listening to songs (these have, however, changed a lot). Music instruments vary from region to region within Clabra and orchestras are popular near frontiers where instruments from different cultures are played together. Category:Clabra